


Dared to Love

by ann_jay009



Category: The Second Lead Syndrome (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: Based on chapter 49-50, Caine and Eun-Young's relationship reaches a whole new level.Please note that the characters, part of the plot and some dialogues are the property of Batusawa.  You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas.  You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊*Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*
Relationships: Caine/Eun-Young
Comments: 31
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Caine woke up with a sigh. Tonight was his birthday party at Axel’s place. While he enjoyed Axel and Dee’s company, he couldn’t help feeling a little depressed at the thought of seeing them acting so cute and in love. Although he was honest with himself, he would admit that the pain was not as sharp as it used to be, and _that_ was what had him more depressed. He had been in love with her for so long that letting go of that feeling felt like losing a part of his soul. He sighed again, got up and put on some black pants, a dark grey hoodie and a matching headband. Grabbing his sunglasses and a mask, he decided he needed to lose himself in the crowd. 

He had been driving around town for a while, unable to decide what he wanted to do when he caught sight of a familiar silhouette entering the arcades. He smirked as he had finally found a purpose. When he had first met Eun-Young, he had thought she was another one of those girls after Axel. He had thought he could use her to drive a wedge between Axel and Dee. He then would have been there to console Dee and they would have rode into the sunset together. Except it hadn’t quite worked that way. Somehow Dee had taken Eun-Young under her wing and had made her part of their little group. He also had discovered that Eun-Young wasn’t the meek girl she appeared to be. She had refused to act on her attraction toward Axel and was highly suspicious of his intentions. It amused Caine to no end making her lose the good girl facade. 

He thought back on the last time they had met. How hot she had been, racing with his car while wearing that red dress. He had been glad she had been so focused on winning, because her bad girl attitude had totally turned him on and he hadn’t wanted the sight of his boner to shock her into crashing the car. Later that evening, as they were about to leave the event, seeing her making puppy eyes at Axel had truly irritated him for the first time. 

Caine parked his car and went inside the arcade, looking for Eun-Young. He found her throwing basketballs and went to stall next to her and started throwing balls as well, wondering if she would look his way. After a few throws, it became clear she wasn’t going to acknowledge the person next to her. He turned to look at her and waited to see if that would get her attention. He rolled his eyes when she continued ignoring him. _Is she for real? She cannot be this oblivious to her surroundings? Oh well, time to burst that bubble!_

“Eun-Young?”

“Hm??”

She looked at him with a blank look, clearly not recognizing him yet. Then, he saw a spark of recognition in her eyes and he relished the moment when her face would show her annoyance at having him next to her.

“Are you..?”

“Yo!” he confirmed, lowering his mask so she could see his charming smile.

“As I thought…” 

There it was, that disapproving face he longed to see. Caine couldn’t help but tease her a little, roping her into a bet where the loser had to treat the winner to a meal. It was the only sure way he knew to get her to spend more time with him. _How the mighty have fallen!_ he thought, chuckling at himself. What he didn’t tell her was that she had already lost, as it was simply a fact that he had yet to lose to anyone. Also, it would be much more entertaining to see her reaction when he would claim his meal.

Like he had anticipated, Eun-Young lost their bet. Grumbling unhappily, she went to exchange their tickets for whatever trinket was available. She smiled as soon as she turned her back to Caine. She would never hear the end of it if he saw that she had fun while in his company. Surprisingly, she had been enjoying his company more and more. Yes, he was arrogant and full of himself but, he was also easy-going and kind. He always found a way to push her buttons and, to her surprise, she felt safe being herself around him. 

Caine sat on a bench waiting for her, when his phone rang. More friends wanting to wish him belated happy birthday. He shush them, as they started to sing loudly and Eun-Young was coming back. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she caught enough to learn it had been his birthday recently. _Is this why he wants me to treat him to a meal? Will it really mean something to him? I guess it wouldn't hurt to be nice. After all, I did lose our bet._

A few moments later, they found themselves sitting on a bench outside, eating a donut and drinking coffee. Caine was all smiles as he took a bite of the donut. Eun-Young wasn’t so antagonistic as before, knowing she had to endure his presence a little more because of the bet. He was planning to enjoy every second of it and make it last well into the evening by inviting her to Axel’s place.

“I lost, so I have to keep my end of the deal. I know it’s not much but consider this as thanks for letting me race your car and for the useful self-defense tips.” 

Caine grew concerned at the last part and asked her if she had found herself in a situation where she had to elbow a creep. Eun-Young answered bashfully that she didn’t quite use that tip, but the other one he had gave her that night. Caine spat the coffee had been drinking and started laughing.

“That was meant to be a joke, but I’m glad it worked! Care to demonstrate?” he asked, still laughing. He could just imagine her getting into some creep’s face, making the ugliest face she could think of. 

Eun-Young slapped him on the arm, outraged to learn he had made fun of her that evening. Still, she couldn’t stay mad at him, since it had indeed worked. She rubbed her neck and shoulder where the creep had kissed her. 

Caine suddenly stopped laughing. What had happened that night? Even though Eun-Young kept saying it was fine, he wasn’t buying it. Did she want to find the guy and teach him a lesson? She kept downplaying it and the more she did, the more he waned to find that guy.

“If anything like that even happens again, you should speak up.” 

Eun-Young looked at him, surprised. She had rarely seen him looking this serious and concerned and it touched her a lot more than she cared to admit. It also felt good to say it out loud. Until he had asked her what had happened, she hadn’t realized how much that incident had bothered her.

“It’s all over now so I just want to forget it. I’ll be more careful next time.”

She then remembered the candy cane key chain she got from the trinket jar at the arcade and offered it to him. Caine mocked her, of course. _Ungrateful rich kid!_ she thought without much heat. But when she tried to get it back, he refused and thanked her for it. She stood up, intending to go back home as it was getting late. Caine invited her to his private birthday party at Axel’s place and she decided to accept his invitation, thinking it would be nice to spend time with the whole gang.

****  
  


As they arrived near Axel’s apartment, Caine stopped in front of Eun-Young’s door. Eun-Young looked at him quizzically.

“You know the party's over there.” she told him, pointing to Axel's door.

“I’m still hungry.” 

“Thanks for letting me know,” she said, perplexed. “I’m sure they have prepared food or at least a cake for you.”

“You owed me a meal. Shouldn’t I be full after a meal, especially on my birthday?” 

Eun-Young was about to say he had accepted the coffee and donuts as a meal, but something in his eyes made her stop. He was still all smiles, like he usually was when he was teasing her, but this time his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Did he feel some sadness at the prospect of seeing Dee with Axel while celebrating his birthday? Eun-Young discovered that she didn’t like this idea. She picked up her keys from her purse and unlocked her door, letting him go in first.

“Welcome to my humble abode. You can sit wherever you like. I’ll see what I can find to feed you.”

She went into her kitchen, opening her refrigerator to take out what she needed to make him a sandwich. Turning around, she shrieked in surprise as she bumped into him.

“What are you doing so close? Checking to make sure I don’t poison you?” 

She clutched the ham and the bread to her chest. Her heart was beating fast and not only because he surprised her. She looked into his eyes and saw desire in them. Without looking away, he took the ham and the bread and put it on the counter behind her and in doing so, trapping her body with his. 

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear, “Where did he touch you?”

“Huh?” Of all the things she had expected him to do or say, that wasn’t it.

“The creep at the nightclub. Where did he touch you?” 

She timidly touched her neck where it had happened. 

“May I?” he asked in a soft and sexy voice that melted her inside. 

Unable to speak, she nodded. He kissed her neck delicately as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. She felt his smile against her skin as he grabbed her hips and pressed her against his erection. Her body burst into flame as the evidence of his desire poked her belly. Her hands went around him and under his hoodie, wanting to take it off. He lifted his head and she immediately kissed him deeply, partly because she didn’t want him to tease her about her eagerness.

“Can I carry you to bed? I feel if we don’t go right now, I will take you on this counter.”

“It’s right there,” she said, pointing at the bed.

Caine lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He almost ran, threw her on the bed, making her laugh, then jumped on top of her.

“I guess you take the term “jumping one’s bones” quite literally!” Eun-Young said mockingly. 

“Whatever works, my sweet.” Caine replied, lifting her shirt off and unhooking her bra.

She suddenly became self-conscious, he was after all a one of the most popular actors at the moment. Did he do this kind of thing often? Would she just be another notch on his belt?

“Do you… Do you do this often?” she asked shyly.

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. “I don’t kiss and tell. But I guarantee you that I do _this_ less often than you might think. I am not seeing anyone at the moment, I do have some morals.”

Caine saw her face flush with embarrassment. He knew he had the reputation of being a big flirt, but it was all a facade. He gave the people what they expected to see when meeting Caine, the Actor. Maybe it was another reason why he was so attracted to Eun-Young, he sensed she was also hiding behind walls. She didn’t know it yet, but this was the beginning of something long-lasting. At least, he hoped it was. He knew she would fight him all the way and he was ready to do everything in power to win her over. 

He took her pants off and started kissing her stomach, working his way down. When he reached her panties, he rubbed his thumb on the already wet fabric. He heard her gasp at the sensation. He pressed a little harder and rubbed a little faster. When her hips started moving to his rhythm, he took her panties off and trusted a finger inside her. She moaned loudly in pleasure and when he bent down to lick her clitoris, she cried out at the sensation. He added a second finger inside her and soon her hips started moving to his rhythm. He lifted his gaze to look at her as she was losing herself in all the pleasure he was giving her. When he felt her muscles contracting around his fingers faster and stronger, he pulled his fingers out and stopped licking her. His cock was painfully pushing against his pants. 

“W-why did you stop?”

Getting up, he took his hoodie and his pants off, finally freeing his erection. Seeing her attention was now focused on his hard cock, he took it in his hand and started stroking himself slowly, watching her reaction. He grew ever harder when she licked her lips and almost came on the spot when she slipped a finger inside herself.

“I want you to be inside you, to feel you as I make you come.” He looked down at his pants and back at her, momentarily panicked. “Please tell me you have condoms here. I don’t have any with me.”

Eun-Young turned to open the drawer in her nightstand and fished out a condom. He took it from her and put it on. He returned on the bed and kissed her as he positioned himself at her entrance. Taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed her clitoris a few times, teasing her into wanting more. After a few moments of this torture, he slowly penetrated her. They locked eyes as he entered her, inch by inch. She was so wet and tight. Soon he found himself completely sheathed by her. He pulled out and pushed back in over and over, going faster and faster. He slipped a hand between them and stimulated her clitoris. He wanted her to come first even if it killed him. 

Soon Eun-Young was moving frantically under him, moaning louder, her muscles contracting around his cock harder and faster, letting him know she was on the verge of an orgasm. He thrusted faster and deeper, pushing her over the edge as she screamed, overwhelmed by her climax. He didn’t last much longer, his body convulsing as his own orgasm swept through him. 

Caine pushed himself off her and laid on his back, breathing hard. He got up and went to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and washed himself. As he walked back in the bedroom he saw Eun-Young had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply and evenly, seemingly asleep. He got back in bed and she instinctively snuggled against him. He caressed her damp hair.

“And here I was, wanting to talk about my feelings.” he said softly, kissing her forehead. When she didn’t react he continued, “I know you don’t believe me yet, but I am serious about you and I bet I will be able to make you fall completely in love with me before the year is over.”

She mumbled something he didn’t quite understand.

“Hmm? Did you say something?”

“In… your… dreams…” she said groggily.

Caine laughed, “You’re on.”

He was about to fall asleep too when Eun-Young suddenly sat straight up and turned to look at him, panic in her eyes.

“Your birthday party!”

“What about it?” Caine couldn’t care less, he just wanted to keep holding her and fall asleep that way. He grabbed her waist and brought her against him again. 

“What will they say if you don’t show up? They are celebrating your birthday after all.”

"Yeah, well it's my birthday and everyone should be celebrating it whether I'm there or not. I’m that important.”

“And I think your reputation is overrated.”

“If you think that, my sweet, it only means I’ve done a bad job at satisfying you. Are you telling me those screams were screams of frustration?”

Eun-Young blushed and slapped his stomach weakly, unable to lie yet unable to give him satisfaction. Caine laughed and covered his hand with his, partly in a gesture of affection and partly to stop her to slap him again. 

“I thought so.” he said smugly. 

_This turned out to be the best birthday party ever,_ he thought before falling asleep in Eun-Young’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the events of chapters 52-53. Caine and Eun-Young's relationship continues.
> 
> Please note that the characters, part of the plot, some dialogues and the images are the property of Batusawa and are used with her consent. *Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*
> 
> You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊
> 
> Thank you saucytuggles for beta reading and making everything better! ❤

Eun-Young lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling and unable to fall asleep even though it was almost midnight. The events of the day kept replaying in her mind. How could such an innocent school sports day festival turn out this way? Although a lot had happened, she kept thinking about Caine’s warm hand as he picked her for the race. 

Of course he had noticed how she had thought Axel was reaching out to her. She rolled on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow, still feeling the embarrassment of the moment. When Axel had extended his hand, her first reflex had been to do the same. _Ugh! That was so embarrassing! How many people had noticed beside Caine? Had Axel and Dee noticed too?_ Somehow she was more concerned about them having the wrong idea. Especially after learning what was written on Axel’s piece of paper. “ _His favorite person.” Yeah, it was never me._ Was she even someone’s favorite person? Caine’s face flashed in her mind again. When he slowly leaned toward her and she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he stopped and whispered: “I know you’re falling for him… for real.”

At first Eun-Young had been shocked since she thought he said “...for _me.”_ How had he known she was falling for him for real when she wasn’t even sure herself? She was slowly getting to know him, to appreciate who he was behind his Idol persona and, based on that only night, their sexual chemistry was off the chart. But was she in love with him? She couldn’t say yet. She then had realised by his tone of voice, serious and almost reproachful, he had said _HIM..._ Axel. She had tried to explain it had been an honest mistake, she sensed that deep down it had hurt him. But he had thrown his arm around her shoulder, all smiles and jokes, calling her “secret buddy” in an effort to get a rise out of her. As if to make her forget how his mask had slipped for a few seconds. 

  


Her thoughts kept going back to that evening they had shared before she finally had convinced him they needed to go to Axel’s place for his birthday. Every time she closed her eyes, his hands and his mouth moved on her body, searching for those sensitive areas that made her wild with pleasure and he whispered, _“I’m serious about you”._ She sighed in her pillow, she didn't know what she wanted. She only knew she didn’t want to be seen as the woman who came between Dee and Caine. _Like mother, like daughter._ She had spent most of her life trying to get away from her mother’s shadow and here she was now, involved with a group of people who had the potential to expose her, falsely, as a destroyer and a self-centered gold digger like her mother had been. 

_Ping!_

Eun-Young lifted her head and frowned. Who could be texting her this late? Turning onto her back, she reached out for her phone on the night table. _Caine? How does he know my- Oh! I forgot we exchanged numbers before joining the gang._

“ _You alright? Sleeping?”_

Eun-Young rolled her eyes. _That’s all he has to say?_ she thought to herself. 

" _Yes, I’m asleep. Thank you for asking.”_

She could imagine his smirk and she found herself waiting for his reply. 

_“Had I known you were so pliant and polite in your sleep, I would’ve insisted we stay in bed instead of going to this birthday party.”_ Eun-Young snorted and continued reading the message. “ _So...were you dreaming about me?_ 😏 _”_

Eun-Young felt herself blush because she had indeed been thinking about him. Her fingers froze over her phone, unable to turn it into sarcasm. She felt vulnerable and raw. Texting in the middle of the night while in bed was very intimate. She was still trying to come up with a reply when her phone rang. Startled, she threw her phone onto the bed. Her heart beat wildly as she picked it up and saw Caine was calling her. 

“...Hello?” she answered, uncertain.

“You certainly took your sweet time answering, considering we were just texting. Do I want to know what you were doing with your hands?” Caine laughed. 

Eun-Young gasped, partly in outrage and partly in amusement. She closed her eyes and laid down on bed, letting his warm voice soothe her. This was even better than text, she could imagine he was next to her, close enough to touch and be touched. 

“Ha, ha, ha. I text with both hands if you must know.”

“Well that’s boring,” he said, pouting. He then added mischievously “Would you like to know what _my_ hand's doing then?” 

Eun-Young laughed loudly. She could almost see his smirk. She blushed, yet again, as it brought back images of him stroking himself in front of her. She was getting wet just thinking about how hot it had been to watch him pleasure himself. Was she that much of a voyeur? Apparently so, because she was dying to see where his hands were right now.

“Eww, don’t be gross!”

 _Ugh! Why did I say that?_ Deep down, she knew she was testing him. Pushing his limits to see when he would decide she wasn’t worth the trouble and leave her. She almost hated herself for trying to self-sabotage what was happening between them. Part of her wanted to give in and another part wanted to run away as fast she could. If she ran away, would he follow and try to catch her? Would she want him to do so? His voice brought her back to reality.

“Mmm, you didn’t seem to think it was gross when you watched me,” he said, teasing her.

Eun-Young smiled as she got more and more relaxed as their conversation was taking a very sexy turn. He wanted to tease her? Two could play that game.

“Maybe because I imagined myself touching you, my hands replacing yours. You didn’t even let me taste you.” She whispered the last sentence and moaned quietly as she slipped her hand inside her panties, reaching her wet core. 

She realised that she really did want to taste him, make him wild with passion and lose his control. If they got together again, she would take control and take her time exploring him. Judging by his sexy groan, he would be all for it. She heard fabric rustling and wondered if, like her, he was stroking himself. She slowly rubbed her clit with two fingers, trying to guess with what rhythm he would use to stroke himself while talking to her.

“You’re killing me, my sweet,” he groaned in her ear. “Care to tell me what you imagine?”

“I see you lying in bed, naked. I explore your body with my hands and my mouth. I want to touch you everywhere and everywhere I touch I want to kiss. Starting from your face and slowly going down.”

“I like that. Wanna describe what you are wearing? Just so I know what I have to take off you.” 

Caine's voice was getting deeper and softer as he grew more and more excited. She loved hearing him and knowing she was the reason he was in such a state of passion. She thought about what she was wearing, an old tank top and an equally old pair of boxer shorts. Not very sexy.

“I can’t describe something I’m not wearing, and you’re not allowed to touch me. This is my exploration and I’ll tie you up if I need to, Caine!”

“Oh god, that’s hot. And call me Chang-Yeol. This is us behind closed curtains, Eun-Young and Chang Yeol. Let’s leave the rest outside our bubble, reality intrudes enough as it is,” he told her, making her heart skip a beat.

“I-I’ll try…”

“Good girl. Now, where were you? Ah yes, I was tied up and you were kissing your way down…”

G _ood thing he’s good at being his own comedic relief!_ Eun-Young thought, laughing softly. 

“Hmm, I like how you are completely at my mercy. I’m kissing your flat stomach, I like your abs and how your muscles contract under my touch. I feel your hard cock poking my chest, wanting my attention.” 

She could hear him breathe more heavily as she described herself going down on him. She also could hear the faint sound him mastubating and she wondered if he could also hear her touching herself. She rubbed her clit faster, inserting a finger inside her vagina every few seconds. 

“My hand is wrapped around your big cock and stroking you slowly, going up and down. After a few strokes, I lick the tip and take the head in my mouth. As I stroke down, I follow with my mouth, taking you as deep as I can. With my other hand, I grab your balls and squeeze them.” 

“Oh yes, please don’t stop,“ Caine groaned, panting. “Take me deep and suck me hard, my sweet.”

She was also panting, getting herself close to coming. “I wish you were here right now, Chang-Yeol,” she whispered, longingly.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang on his side, then silence. This sudden shift in their conversation felt like an ice cold shower. What had just happened? Was he still on the phone? 

“C-Caine? What is going on? Are you still there? Please answer me!”

No answers. She was starting to really worry when she heard someone knocking on her door. _Who could be knocking at this time of the night?_ The person knocked again, more insistently. Eun-Young got up and made her way to the door. Still uncertain she looked in the door’s peephole and gasped, shocked. She quickly opened her door.

“What are you doing here?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to saucytuggles for being my awesome beta reader! 🥰
> 
> Please note that the characters, part of the plot are the property of Batusawa. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊
> 
> *Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*

Eun-Young stared in disbelief as Caine stood in front of her, panting and disheveled, wearing dark gray sweatpants and sweatshirt. He smiled sheepishly at her, his hand on the back of his neck. 

“I couldn’t resist your siren’s call,” he finally said, not making any move toward her. As if he also couldn’t believe he was there.

“My what?” 

Eun-Young still stared at him, barely listening to him, as she tried to convince herself she was dreaming. Wasn’t she on the phone with him just 2 minutes ago? She must have fallen asleep and was dreaming this whole thing. She poked him in the chest and he felt solid under her touch. He grabbed her hand and moved it over his heart.

“I couldn’t resist when you said you wish I was there. I had to see you,” he said looking at her with such longing in his eyes, her heart skipped a beat. 

She frantically pulled him inside her apartment and closed the door as she suddenly realized he was still in the hallway and could be heard and seen by other tenants. Caine snorted as he knew she didn’t pull him inside because she couldn’t wait to get her hands on him. He could almost hear her thoughts,  _ What would Axel think if he was still awake and came out to investigate the noise?  _ He didn’t know whether to laugh or feel jealous.

“How? Where? Why?” she asked him, unable to speak complete sentences. She lowered her eyes on her hand over his heart, feeling overwhelmed. She had enjoyed their banter over the phone and how it had evolved into something more naughty, but there had been a physical distance. She wasn’t sure how to act now that he was actually here in front of her . 

Caine laughed softly and pulled her against him, letting her feel his erection. He lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her passionately. When Eun-Young didn’t quite respond to his kiss, he sighed and let go of her.

“I was restless after what happened today and when I couldn't fall asleep, I went for a car ride. Somehow I ended up in front of your apartment building. I guess I kept thinking about you and I knew you’d still be worried about what happened today. So I texted you, in case you were also unable to fall asleep."

Eun-Young felt panic rise once again as she remembered when her friends recognized the trio. Caine had been able to contain the situation, but she knew she had a lot to explain to Na-Ri and Yoon-Ha. She couldn’t help but worry how this would affect their friendship. She knew they were huge fans and she had been lying to them all this time. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and focused on the man in front of her.

“Of course I’m worried, this was a stupid idea to begin with.  What if it was someone else who recognized you? And you came here?” 

As soon as she asked that last question, she looked at him, horrified. 

“Were you seen coming here?”

Caine shook his head, “It’s late, nobody was outside.”

Eun-Young breathed a sigh of relief. 

“If someone did see us , would it be so bad?” Caine asked her sadly. “Would you be ashamed to be associated with me?”

“I…” 

Eun-Young didn’t know what to tell him. Her emotions were such a mess. She enjoyed his presence when they were alone but he still represented everything she had worked so hard to put behind her. Still, seeing him this dejected tore at her heart. 

“It’s complicated. It’s not you-” 

Caine put a finger on her lips, stopping her from finishing her sentence. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, you don’t owe me anything. I shouldn’t have come here tonight, I’m sorry.” 

He turned and grabbed the doorknob, ready to leave. As conflicted as Eun-Young was, she knew she didn’t want him to go with how things were between them. She put her hand on the door and pressed her forehead against his back. She couldn’t help but think how good he smelled. She didn’t know what cologne he used but the fresh and spicy scent did things to her nether parts. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Caine… Please understand,” she pleaded. “I-I have very bad memories with the entertainment industry. I’m sure you know about the scandal involving my mother. And here I am with you, when everyone thinks you are going out with Dee. I can’t help but think that history is repeating itself.”

He stayed silent for a long moment, not moving, as if he sensed that she would run away if he made any kind of movement.  He knew what scandal she was talking about. He also had bad memories, but he had moved past them by becoming what people expected to see. In her, he saw the courage and determination she needed to move past her memories. If only she could see those things in herself.

"Do you trust me to keep you safe?" he asked her.

"I-I…" 

"It's a yes or no question, Eun. Should be simple enough to answer." He took her hand off the door and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. “I would never let anything bad happen to you.”

She wanted to believe him so badly, to trust him, but every time she thought about it, her old fears gripped her heart and pulled her back. 

“Why me?" Eun asked.  _ Am I only a way for you to get over Dee? _ She was so afraid of voicing her true fears, she had always been used by her mother as a tool to get what she wanted and didn’t think she was mentally strong enough to have Caine tell her the same.

“Why wouldn’t I be attracted to you? You’ve had my attention since the first time I laid eyes on you, as you ran out of Axel’s hotel room. Of course at first, I loved teasing you. You were always so quick to react, it was refreshing to be with someone who was genuine.”

As he spoke, he slowly turned toward her, ready to stop if she made any move to get away. He was understanding more and more how this old scandal was still affecting her. He didn’t know all the details, but he certainly knew how toxic her mother must have been and he had yet to hear her side of the story. The child’s side nobody had wanted to hear. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. He had come to a decision and he wanted to feel her against him one last time. Who knew when, or if, he would get the chance again.

“ I know I put you into difficult situations before but I was always there to watch over you . It’s my fault for not making you feel safe enough. I realize that I might have pushed myself onto you many times. I’m sorry if this attention wasn’t wanted.”

“I tolerate you well enough.” Eun-Young replied timidly, her face hidden in his shirt.

“Well enough…” Caine kissed the top of her head. “I know exactly when you do tolerate me. Would you be happy just having casual sex with me? Anytime one of us gets an itch to scratch, we call the other one. No strings attached.”

Caine winced as he talked. Not long ago he had received such a proposition and had flat out refused as he knew it was used as a means to control him. Yet here he was, doing the same thing to Eun-Young for he would never be able to accept only casual sex with her. 

“Caine…”

“No, don’t answer that. I’m sorry I brought this up. I'll keep my distance and respect your wishes. In front of everyone else, I'll be the same annoying Caine, but if you want to know who Chang-Yeol is, you'll have to come for me.”

Eun-Young wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him hard. Did she feel the same sense of loss he felt? It was one of the hardest things he ever did. He would still try his damndest to woo her and make her want to get to know the real him. He pulled her arms away from him and smiled sadly at her.

“I still want you and I’m still serious about you. I want you to want the real me just as much. I’ll never turn you away.” 

He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her softly on her lips. Opening the door, he stepped in the hallway. As he turned to talk to her, Eun-Young could see the mischievous gleam that was always in Caine’s eyes. Gone was Chang-Yeol, the attentive lover, replaced by Caine, the charming celebrity.

“Don’t worry about potential paparazzi, I’ll make a little detour before going home.” 

He winked at her as he walked to Axel’s door and rang the bell. She closed the door and leaned against it. She felt like crying, but she only had herself to blame, wasn’t this what she wanted?  _ Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it,  _ she thought.

She heard voices coming from Axel’s place. He didn’t seem happy to see Caine popping up at his door in the middle of the night. Once again, Caine...no, Chang-Yeol had thought about how uneasy she had been at the thought of him being seen with her. How unfairly she had treated him.

“I think I’m making a huge mistake.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the events of chapters 54-55. We follow Caine around as he plots his next meeting with Eun-Young. Big thank you to saucytuggles for being my awesome beta reader! 🥰
> 
> Please note that the characters, part of the plot, some dialogues and the image are the property of Batusawa and are used with her consent. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊
> 
> *Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*

“And... cut! Everything looks good.”

 _Thank God!_ Caine thought. They were on the set of _My Lady Love_ and it had been another difficult day. The director walked up to him and slapped him playfully on the back.

“Only _seven_ takes for this scene? Caine, my boy, are you finally getting out of your funk?” 

“Ha, ha, ha. Very funny,” Caine grumbled. 

There was no denying he had been unable to concentrate on his scenes the past few weeks. Ever since that night when he decided to put their relationship in her hands. He still had to decide if it had been a good move or not. He sighed and checked his phone for the hundredth time today. Still no message from Eun-Young. 

“Stop teasing him, Director! Everyone's allowed to have off days,” Deeana said as she appeared next to Caine, sliding her arm around his waist. “We still have all the scheduled scenes in the scheduled time.”

“Whatever,” replied the Director as he walked away to join the production crew, “As long as we don’t delay the show’s schedule, it’s your time. And the crew’s time.”

Deeana gave his waist a light squeeze, “Don’t worry about him, you know how he is. He’ll have all your thirsty fans sending death threats if he has to do another recap episode.”

“And would you be one of those fans?” Caine asked her mischievously. 

“Like you need more fans to boost that gigantic ego of yours!” she giggled.

Caine smiled tenderly at her. She had always been there, supporting him, encouraging him. It had been one of the reasons why he had been in love with her for so long. He knew she would support him if he was to confide his feelings for Eun-Young to her, but he didn’t want to put her budding friendship with Eun-Young in jeopardy. She never had any real girlfriends before. 

On the other hand, he had no qualms about trolling Axel. Caine had spotted his angry face as Deeana came to his side. So, instead of letting her go, he casually put his arm around her shoulder, winking at Axel. He counted silently in his head, _1, 2, 3-_

“What do you think you’re doing, Caine?” Axel said as he joined them and pulled Deeana to his side.

“ _Nulla di speciale,_ ” he replied, lifting his hands. “I’m just heading home. No need to get your panties in a twist, Alfred.”

"I'll call you tonight!" said Deeana, waving at him as he turned and left.

 _This is getting too easy,_ he thought as he drove away. He needed something more challenging, more stimulating. _I know exactly what I need,_ he mused. _I need to see Eun again_. He knew Deeana kept in touch with her and he’d heard Axel say she had friends over at her place a few times. The same two friends who were with her at the karaoke party and the sport day. While he was glad to know she was doing fine, he couldn’t help but be jealous of them and especially of Axel, who lived next to her. Did they often cross paths? Have friendly neighborly chats? He snorted, feeling like he was the butt of some cosmic joke. _What else is new? What's so good about him that made Dee and Eun so attracted to him?_ Who was he kidding, he knew Axel projected that good-natured, steady guy aura while he seemed to be nothing but. 

As he took the next right turn, he realised he was driving to Eun-Young’s place. Again. He parked his car in front of her building and rested his head on the steering wheel. He was parked almost at the same spot as he had been when he had texted her. He looked up, trying to see if he could spot her window. He knew it was ridiculous, but it made him feel closer to her. 

_Ping!_

He stopped breathing as he hurriedly grabbed his phone to see who had texted him. _Could it be… Ugh!_ He didn’t hide his disappointment as he saw Jin-Woo’s name. Did he really think Eun-Young would see his car and text him? If anything, it would convince her he was a total creepy stalker. Throwing his phone on the passenger seat, he drove away. 

****

Once he got home, he played with Spud in his backyard. Later that evening Deeana called him, like she promised. She asked him if she could come with Axel this Saturday for a pool party. 

“Of course, Dee. You know you can come anytime you want, but I don’t know why you call it a party. I mean, that boyfriend of yours is kind of a wet blanket.”

“ _Caine, be nice. If you would stop poking fun at him and riling him up, you guys would actually get along well.”_

“I’ll take your word for it.” Caine rolled his eyes. 

_“So I was thinking of inviting Eun also, but I’m not sure if she would feel comfortable coming to your place if the invitation didn’t come from you.”_

Caine could hear the hesitation in her voice. He knew she was deflecting because she didn’t quite know how to reach out to Eun-Young and was afraid of being rejected. Ironically, his invitation would most probably be turned down as well. He suddenly had a stroke of genius and smiled evilly. _I shall make you dance to my tune, puppets!_

“Don’t worry about it Dee, I’ll make sure you have your party. Leave everything to me!”

“ _You’re the best! See you Saturday!”_

After having hung up with Deeana, he read Jin-Woo’s text and called him. 

“What’s up, dude? I just read your text and I’ve got the perfect remedy for your boredom.” 

“ _Man, I feel like I’m wasting the summer away. Isn’t this supposed to be the best time of our lives? Where’s my sweet romance, my sweet Yoon-Ha?”_

Caine laughed, this was too easy. “I don’t know about romance, but what do you say to a pool party at my place this Saturday? Dee and Axel will be there.”

_“Oh yeah! Pool parties are the best in this heat. So… Dee will be the only girl there?”_

“Yeah, why?” Caine laughed silently, he could almost hear Jin-Woo’s gear grinding in his head. _Come on man, don’t disappoint me. Get it out, already!_

_“She might feel a little outnumbered. Wouldn’t she feel more at ease with other girls there?”_

“Hmm, you might be right. Although she doesn’t have a lot of girlfriends.”

_“You could invite Yoon-Ha and her friends. They would love it and Dee would enjoy their company.”_

“Yeah, I guess I could invite Eun-Young. They seem to get along pretty well.”

“ _Dude, you’re killing me!”_

 _“_ Ok, ok. I’ll tell her to bring her friends as well. I’m sure you don’t have any ulterior motive. Like seeing Yoon-Ha in a swimsuit?”

“ _Well… Who am I to turn away a chance to get my sweet summer romance?”_ Jin-Woo said dreamily. “ _You’ll have to help me look good in front of her. I mean with you there, if you turn on the charm, I won’t stand a chance”_

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to cover my perfect abs.” Caine said, laughing. “But you’ll need to refrain your inner puppy when you’ll see her.”

“ _I’ll do anything you say, just get her to come!”_

“I hear you, leave everything to me! See you Saturday!” Caine replied, hanging up. _Phase one of my evil plan completed, on to phase two!_

_****_

He decided to go shower then go to bed since it was getting late and he needed to wait for the right moment to initiate phase two. As hot water poured on him, he closed his eyes and fantasized about Eun-Young. 

_She enters the shower, as he washes himself. He turns around and sees her naked in front of him. She’s looking at him with lustful eyes. He groans as she takes the washcloth from his hands and starts rubbing his chest, slowly going lower. She drops the washcloth and starts stroking him. Her hand feels so good. She strokes him faster as she presses herself against his chest._

_“Don’t come yet,” she whispers in his ear._

_She kneels in front of him and licks the tip of his cock. He almost comes on the spot, it feels so good. Slowly she takes him in her mouth, licking and sucking him. She has one hand on his shaft and the other one is squeezing his balls lightly. He moans and grabs her head, his fingers in her hair. Soon, he moves his hips to her rhythm, careful of not going too far and hurting her. He looks down at her and meet her gaze. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth is so erotic, it doesn’t take him long to come._

****

Friday was a day off for the crew of _My Lady Love_ . Caine woke up feeling refreshed after a good night of sleep. After doing his few errands, he picked up his phone and called Axel. _Let’s get phase two underway,_ he thought, a little anxious. There was still the chance this might blow up in his face. 

“What do you want, Caine?” Axel answered grumpily. 

_He always sounds so pleased to hear me_ , Caine chuckled _._ “Good day to you too, Sunshine! I’m calling you about the pool party. Jin-Woo is going to come as well.” Caine waited for a reaction on Axel’s part and when none came, he continued, “We were thinking it would be fun to have more girls around so that Dee doesn’t feel like the only bun at a sausage party.”

“That's disgusting and inappropriate.” Axel told him in his dry tone, without any real heat. If Caine had to be honest, this was not the worst thing Axel had heard him say.

“It sure is, buddy. That's why I wanted to know if you could let Eun-Young know about the pool party tomorrow, since you’re her neighbor. Tell her to invite her two friends as well. The more the merrier and all that!”

“Yeah… ok, I’ll let her know.” 

Caine hung up feeling almost giddy. _Phase two completed!_ he thought. There was no way in hell Eun-Young would refuse an invitation from Axel. So technically, he still kept his word and let her come to him. Now he just had to make sure she would want to spend time with him.

****

Jin-Woo was the first one to arrive at his place, followed by Axel and Deeana. As they waited for the others to arrive, Caine gave flirting tips to the overeager Jin-Woo. 

“...and please, don’t salivate all over yourself when you see her in a swimsuit!”

“Got it!” Jin-Woo nodded fervently. “Don’t run to her. Be casual and act cool. Think what would Caine do.”

Caine slapped him in the back, “Good! You should be fine!”

“They’re here!” Deeana said, excitedly. “Come on, we have to greet them” She grabbed Axel and Caine by the arm and they all went to the front of the house.

Caine turned back to see Jin-Woo following them. “Can you stay and watch over Spud? Remember, be cool and not overly interested.”

Once at the front, they found the girls looking in awe at the house.

“ _Benvenuti alla dimora di Caine!”_ Caine told them, smiling. He almost couldn’t believe his plan had worked as he stared at Eun-Young. 

“Pool’s at the back! Let’s go!” Deeana said.

Caine sighed when they arrived in the back and both Jin-Woo and Spud came running toward them. _Dude, what did we just talk about? How is this acting cool?_ Of course Yoon-Ha just ignored him. Caine’s attention was drawn to Spud, who had run straight to Eun-Young.

“Awww… Hi there! We meet again!” Eun-Young smiled as she kneeled in front of the dog to give him chin scratches. “Well, aren’t you the goodest boy!”

Caine felt his dick twitch as he saw her kneeling and remembered his shower fantasy. _Down boy! Now’s not the time for that!_ Still, he enjoyed the sight of her smiling and enjoying the company of his dog. Soon the girls went to change into their swimsuits. 

Caine noticed Jin-Woo staring at Yoon-Ha, looking dejected. “Tsk, you even begged me to invite her. Looks like you have a lot to work on, pal.” 

“I think I might’ve come on too strongly at her earlier.” 

“You think? You can still redeem yourself, don’t lose faith and remember what we talked about!”

Once the girls got back, everyone hit the pool and played a few games. After a while, the guys decided it was time to grill the food and left the girls to enjoy the water. Once the food was ready, Jin-Woo went and called the girls out of the pool. As they gathered all around the dining table, Caine couldn’t find Eun-Young with the others.

“Hey Axel, where’s Eun-Young?”

Axel looked around, stopping to stare at the pool. “I think she’s still in the water…”

Caine frowned, maybe she was reluctant to get out of the water for the same reasons she had been reluctant to get in. He thought of going and bringing her that thick hoodie, but maybe she wouldn’t welcome his attention. He would have to rely on Axel once again.

“Is she drowning?” he asked Axel. “Maybe you should check on her.” 

“Why me?” 

“You’re the best swimmer here, remember?” Caine winked at Axel while patting his shoulder. 

He watched Axel go to the pool, talk to Eun-Young and come back alone. _Huh? Still not getting out of the water?_ He started getting worried, but upon looking at her more closely, he snickered. _Oooohhh… Okay, I get it!_ He put his swimming goggles around his neck, walked to the side of the pool and crouched in front of her. Promise or not, he wouldn’t let anyone see her in this predicament. 

“Hey… You lost something?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the events of chapters 57.
> 
> Please note that the characters, part of the plot, some dialogues and the images are the property of Batusawa and are used with her consent. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊 *Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*
> 
> If you want to see the full image of Axel with Dee 👀😳, you'll have to join Batusawa's patreon. 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/batusawa

Caine watched Eun-Young leave and sighed, wondering what had just happened. When she came back, his first thought had been that she was back for him. Then he realized how he looked in the pool, with Ji-Ah in his arms, and felt mortified. He swallowed nervously as if he had been caught cheating. As she turned away to grab her forgotten watch, he pushed Ji-Ah of him and hurried to stop her from running away. Now he just hoped he hadn’t ruined everything between them.

“Who does she think she is barging in here as she pleases?” Ji-Ah stage whispered, pouting, probably hoping Eun-Young would hear her.

Caine rolled his eyes, “Do you even hear yourself?”

He was getting angrier at Ji-Ah, at himself, at the timing of it all. He should have escorted Ji-Ah back as soon as she showed up. Instead he had tried to act cool to show her how little he cared about her. He turned away from her and walked to the stairs, Spud following him.

“Do you two have a fling? Did she use that pair of jugs to get you?” she said, full of jealousy.

“She’s not like that, so don’t talk about her that way,” he replied, clenching his fist. He didn’t turn around, he just wanted her gone for good. “Dry up, get dressed, then get out… unless you want me to drag your ass outside like before.”

Once upstairs, he waited a minute to see if she would leave or follow him. Part of him wanted her to stay, just to give him the satisfaction of throwing her out again. He crept down the stairs slowly and once he made sure she was gone, he went and locked the gate. As he returned, he spotted his car keys on the table, with the candy cane keychain. _At least she didn’t take my car key,_ he thought. _Those would have been much more difficult to replace than the house’s locks. Note to self, call a locksmith first thing tomorrow morning!_

He went to the bathroom, wanting to shower the scent of Ji-Ah off himself, when he noticed a piece of clothing in the corner. Intrigued, he went and picked it up. A purple bikini bottom. He snickered, she cared so much about her watch to come back as soon as she discovered it was missing but never mind how she forgot her bikini piece… _Wait a minute!_ _What if she knew it was there? What if she left here on purpose to give her a reason to come back once everyone was gone?_ He groaned loudly. _And she ran away when she saw me with Ji-Ah…_ In the shower, he couldn’t help but think about this little piece of fabric on the floor and if there really was a meaning behind its presence in his bathroom. He felt conflicted. Eun-Young wasn’t this calculating. If she wanted to see him, she would just let him know. Playing games was more Ji-Ah’s _modus operandi._ He stared at it as he dried himself, as if staring at it long enough would make Eun-Young magically appear. 

Feeling ridiculous, he went to bed with Spud joining him. Staring at the ceiling, he recalled her blushing face as she timidly turned around to look at him once he was done tying her bikini top. He had been so careful to not touch her soft skin that his hands had trembled. But when he saw her lust filled eyes, he almost lost it. It had been too long since they had kissed, too long since they were in each other’s arms. He almost kissed her right then and there, but she had regained her senses and got out of the pool. Her expression had been very different as she happened upon him and Ji-Ah. _Why did you have to walk in at the wrong time? I swear it looked as if my own dog was disappointed in me._ _Were you too?_ He turned on his side, rubbing his head on a sleeping Spud, who didn’t seem to care about his owner’s inner turmoil.

  
  


“Tch! Naah! Anybody in that situation would react the same way,” he whispered to the sleeping dog. “I’m reading too much into it! I’m sure things will go back to how they used to be!”

As if to prove it to himself, he grabbed his cell phone, “What do you think Spuddy boy? It would be totally normal for me to let her know she forgot something here, right? I’m totally not being worried about her drifting away from me after the Ji-Ah catastrophe.”

Spud groaned, lifted his muzzle and licked Caine’s face. “I’ll take that as a yes! You’re the bestest boy!” His heart beating wildly, he texted Eun-Young.

****

Deanna stared in front of her while Axel drove them to her place. His hand was on her thigh, caressing her absently. She blushed as she remembered how boldly she had invited him home for _dessert_. Axel was the sweetest man she knew, but he didn’t often take the initiative and she was fine with it. Once she let him know she wanted him, he would usually take over and make her happy. 

“I hope you had fun today,” Deanna said, putting her hand over Axel’s.

“Yes, I did,” Axel replied, sneaking a look at her. “You looked really good in your bathing suit, Dee.”

Deanna blushed and felt emboldened by the compliment. She waited until they stopped at a red light then boldly put her hand on his crotch, feeling his erection through his pants. Axel jerked at her unexpected touch.

“Dee…” he pleaded.

“I...I just want to touch you...Can I?” she asked shyly, squeezing his cock. 

Axel quickly unzipped his pants, allowing her full access to himself. He inhaled sharply as Deanna started stroking him. Closing his eyes, he moved his hips to her rhythm. The car behind him suddenly honked and he saw the light had turned green. _Thank goodness her house is only five minutes away!_

He parked in front of her house and he leaned over to kiss her passionately, ready to explode. Having Deanna slowly teasing him while driving had been a sweet, agonizing torture. Now, he was ready to throw her over his shoulder and run to her bedroom. 

“We need to go inside now, otherwise I’ll embarrass myself,” he whispered in her ear. He slowly kissed and nibbled on her neck, his hands unbuttoning her shirt. 

“I think it’s a good idea to continue inside,” she whispered back, her hand still stroking him.

“Has teleportation been invented yet? I don’t want to stop touching you for even a minute.” He kissed her exposed breasts once, moved back and took her hand off his cock with a painful groan. “Here’s the plan, we get out of the car running, you unlock the door and we run into your bedroom and stay there for three days. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” she replied.

A few moments later, they were both in her bedroom, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all as they tore each other’s clothes off. Once the clothes were all over the floor, Axel picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and walked to her bed. Lowering her onto the sheets, he tried to move down, wanting to taste her, but she held him tightly, keeping him where he was.

“I want you inside me really bad. Quick and rough,” she whispered against his lips, grinding her hips against his erection. “Please, don’t make me wait.”

Kissing her, he moved a hand over her pussy and rubbed her clit, making her moan. Lowering his head, he took a nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking and biting it, making her go wild under him. When he sensed her on the verge of orgasming, he positioned himself at her entrance and sheathed himself inside her in one hard trust. He groaned as he felt her muscles spasm around him. He lost control when she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips, trying to take him deeper inside her. He pumped faster and harder until he climaxed himself. He continued moving slowly in her until he slipped out of her, not wanting to break their contact right away. Going to the bathroom, he cleaned himself and brought a warm cloth to clean Deanna. He rejoined in bed, pulling her into a tight embrace. She almost purred, her face rubbing against his chest.

  
  


“Satisfied?” he asked, pulling her face up for a kiss.

“Mmm, hmm,” she mumbled sleepily against his lips. “Just what I needed. Will you stay with me tonight?”

“You know I will, love.”

“Will you stay here until my dad comes back home?” she asked, full of hope.

“I would like nothing more.”

As she was about to fall asleep, Axel whispered, “Has Caine talked to you about Eun-Young?”

“What? No, why?” she replied groggily. “I’ve seen him looking at her, but I’m not sure she’s interested.”

“Hmm, maybe it’s nothing, but I just don’t want him to toy with her. She’s a good person and deserves better.”

“I know you don’t like him, but Chang-Yeol is a very faithful and empathetic man. You know some of what he went through. He’s only created this playboy persona to protect himself. If he’s interested in Eun, he’ll only have her well-being in mind,” she kissed his chin. “In that aspect, you’re both very similar.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry to keep you up. We should get some sleep.”

****

Eun-Young was in her bed, staring at her ceiling, unable to sleep. She remembered the look on Caine’s face in the pool, some girl all over him. _Wasn’t he pursuing Dee? Who’s that other girl, then?_

  
  
  


She then remembered how she felt as he was so close to her, his hands tying her bikini cords. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she had missed him and had they been alone, she probably would have turned around and kissed him. After their last encounter at her apartment, she had expected him to text her, but so far he had kept his promise of letting her make the next move. She had secretly hoped to see him as she went back for her watch, but she had never expected someone else to be there. He had told her he was serious about wanting her, so what was that girl doing there? _Are his feelings and intentions even sincere?_ When she had turned around to look at him in the pool, she had seen desire in his eyes. The same desire he had probably seen in her own eyes. Had he looked the same way at the other girl before her arrival? “ _I’m more of an expert at untying these...”_ he had said.

  


“Right… I shouldn’t really think about that incident or myself as anything special…” She turned on her stomach, frustrated. “I’m sure he’s used to doing those things to many other girls… that player! Makes a lot of sense why Dee chose Axel.”

Deep down, she knew she was being unfair. There were always two versions to a story and she was letting her emotions get the best of her. As far as she knew, he had never lied to her. So she either trusted him or she didn’t, which was easier said than done. She should just forget about what had happened and next time they met, he would be his goofy self again. Just like he promised.

“I’m sure things will go back to how they used to be!”

_Ping!_

Startled, Eun-Young looked at her phone. It was a text from Caine. 

“ _I found your bikini bottom on the bathroom floor. Thought you’d want to know.”_

Eun-Young frowned and looked in her washing machine, where she had dumped her bag of wet clothes when she got home. She only found the bikini top. She had showered so quickly, still distracted by Caine’s closeness in the pool, that it didn’t surprise her to learn she had forgotten something beside her watch. Yoon-Ha would want her bikini back, summer was far from over.

“ _Thanks for letting me know. I’m sorry for the trouble, but let me know when it’s convenient for you and I’ll come and pick it up.”_

_“Actually, tonight would be best. I’ll be very busy with work for the next few weeks. So if it’s ok, I can bring it over now.”_

Eun-Young hesitated, feeling both nervous and excited. _Tonight? Am I ready to see him so soon? Do I have a choice? I did tell him he could come when it’s convenient for him._

“ _Now is okay.”_

****

Ten minutes later, he was inside her apartment. They stood in front of each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say now that the bikini bottom had returned to its rightful owner. 

“Well… so I guess I’ll say goodnight?” Caine said, not wanting to leave but not finding a reason to stay. With one last look at Eun-Young filled with longing, he turned to leave.

“Who was she?” Eun-Young asked, unable to let him leave without hearing who that girl was and what had happened.

“Ji-Ah. She’s someone I had the bad idea of dating a while ago,” he told her. “It has been over between us for a while. Before we even met.”

“But what about Dee? Weren’t you in love with her?” Eun-Young couldn’t help but use the past tense. Whether she wanted it or not, she was getting more and more attached to Caine and it would hurt to know he was still in love with Deanna.

“Dee… chose Axel. What was I supposed to do? Stay celibate and not try to get over it?” he said, his eyes pleading for her understanding. “I do have a past and I’m not proud of everything I did, but it’s just that, my past.”

“I do understand, Caine. We all have pasts and it’s not something I’ll hold against you,” Eun-Young told him. “It just looks to me like Ji-Ah doesn’t know it’s over between you two.” 

He looked so vulnerable and miserable, standing in front of her, his head hanging low as if defeated. It tugged at her heartstrings fiercely and Eun-Young wrapped her arms around herself to stop from hugging and comforting Caine.

“She’s been trying to get us back together and even though I made it quite clear I wanted nothing to do with her, she can’t seem to get the message. I’ve kicked her out of my place before and will do it again.” He looked up at her, his eyes empty of emotions. “I’m changing all my locks tomorrow morning.”

“I believe you.” 

Eun-Young slowly walked to him until their bodies almost touched. Caine stood frozen, transfixed by her movements. 

“I believe you,” she repeated softly before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Caine hugged her tightly, deepening the kiss. He let his hands roam over her back, lowering them until he reached her ass. He pressed her against his erection, making her moan with pleasure. After a few moments, Eun-Young stepped out of his embrace. Before he could protest, she knelt and reached for his pants. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this since your birthday... “ she whispered, looking up at him.

The look of pure lust on her face almost made him come on the spot. Unable to utter a word, he dropped his pants and caressed her face as she smiled and licked the length of his hard cock, from base to tip. When she reached the head, she took it in her mouth, gently sucking. He leaned against the door for support, groaning and moaning as Eun-Young changed the pressure and the speed. She had one hand fondling his balls and the other hand was stroking him, up and down, following her mouth’s movement. He grabbed her head and couldn’t look away as she sucked him. He remembered all the times he fantasized about her giving him a blowjob. _This is better than any fantasies._

“Oh God, I’m coming,” he growled, trying to get out of her mouth. 

She only stroked him faster applying more pressure as her mouth took him deeper. When he felt her fingers massaging his perineum, he jerked and roared as he came inside her mouth. His legs almost gave out and he was grateful for the door’s support. Eun-Young stood up, smiled at him and went to her bathroom. _Well now I know the answer to that age old question, spit or swallow,_ Caine chuckled. He pulled his pants back on.

“I’m sorry,” she said coming out of the bathroom. “I don’t really like the texture and-”

“It’s fine,” he said, cutting her off mid sentence. “Makes no difference to me. You do what you feel comfortable doing. I can’t thank you enough for this gift.”

He took her in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. He didn’t want this moment to end, didn’t want their closeness to end. If it was up to him, he would push her on her bed and return the favor. 

“...Come back to my place…” he said, unable to stop himself. He immediately knew he fucked up when she stiffened in his arms. 

She hugged him back, then pulled away, looking uncomfortable. “I’m sorry… I know I’m probably sending the worst mixed signals in history,” she said, looking at him sheepishly. 

“I… uh…I meant this summer?... to see Spud,” Caine replied, mentally punching himself. _Come to my place, little girl. I have a big dog… I sound like a total pervert and from the look on her face, she’s starting to think so too._ He continued, quickly thinking of a good reason. “The dog sitter left for the rest of the summer and I don't like to leave him alone all day.” 

“You did say you’ll be very busy for the next few weeks. I guess it’s not an ideal situation for Spud,” Eun-Young said, looking at Caine as if to find the trap.

“Yes! Filming will be brutal and I’ll probably just go home to shower and sleep a few hours before leaving again, so you won’t even have to see me. You’ll have the house to yourself!”

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of Eun-Young in his house, playing with his dog. Of course, he never had a dog sitter in the first place, but she didn’t need to know that. She also didn’t need to know about the security cameras he had installed, so he could check on his dog from time to time.

“I hate to think of Spud being lonely,” she said, smiling at the idea of spending time with the dog. “I’ll do it! I can visit during the day before I go to work and maybe I can also stop after work.”

Caine let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Excellent! I’ll have a key made for you tomorrow and leave it at Paragon’s front desk.” He opened the door of her apartment, wanting to go back home before she changed her mind. “Spud will be overjoyed to spend more time with you. He really likes you.” _But not as much as I like you,_ he thought.

“Thank you for trusting me with him, I really like him too.” _Almost as much as I like you,_ she thought.

“Goodnight, Eun.”

“Goodnight, Caine.”

****

The house was dark and silent when Eun-Young entered. She frowned. Usually Spud would be running toward her, his tail wagging. After two weeks of coming to Caine’s house daily, they had an established routine. Since she only worked part time at Paragon Hotel, she had plenty of time during the day to play and enjoy the swimming pool and she discovered that she liked to also come after work. No matter how shitty her shift had been, like tonight, seeing Spud always made her feel better. True to his word, she hadn’t seen Caine at all during her visits. Or anybody else. But she couldn’t lie to herself anymore, she had hoped to see him and had been disappointed every time. _I only have myself to blame, I was the one who set up those rules_ , she sighed. Soon summer would be over and she would go back to school, Caine's schedule would be back to normal and she wouldn’t visit Spud anymore. 

After searching everywhere and not finding Spud, she grew anxious. What if he had escaped? Or was lying somewhere, hurt? There was only one place she hadn’t looked and it was Caine’s bedroom. She hesitated on the threshold, but she needed to know if the dog was in the house or not. She tiptoed inside the room, whispered Spud’s name and felt ridiculous. 

“Why am I whispering? The house is empty,” she said. She turned the lights on and gasped. As quickly as she turned them on, she turned the lights back off. 

She had found Spud and he wasn’t alone. Caine groaned and rolled on his side, disturbed by the light, but didn’t wake up. Instead of leaving, she walked to bed and sat beside him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She smoothed his hair away from his forehead and he leaned into her touch.

“Eun…” he mumbled. 

She froze, waiting to see if he woke up. When he didn’t, she resumed her caresses. Seeing him sleeping with his dog next to him was so endearing. They looked so comfortable, she was envious. She sighed and stood. If Caine was here, she didn’t have a reason to stay, even if she wanted to. She was about to leave when he mumbled something again.

“What?” she whispered, leaning over him.

“Stay…”

Was he still sleeping? She leaned closer, trying to see if his eyes were open. He touched her wrist.

“Stay, only for a little while,” he said more clearly. “Have to leave in 2 hours, night shoot. Will drop you off on my way.”

She took another look at the sleeping Spud. Caine’s warmth was so inviting she didn't have the heart to refuse. She climbed into bed and into his embrace. She sighed with contentment and closed her eyes.

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
